


Hold Me Down (And Take Me High)

by thimbleberry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Baekhyun, Canon, Dom Baekhyun, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, Sub Chanyeol, Top Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleberry/pseuds/thimbleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun leaned in to whisper in his ear, telling him the things he wanted to do to Chanyeol later, when they were back at the dorms. </p><p>"I’m gonna hold you down and ride you so hard, make you beg for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down (And Take Me High)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am at 2 a.m. writing baekyeol porn, yay. I’ve never written power bottom before, but…I tried? OTL. Enjoy!

Baekhyun had been such an absolute fucking tease all day, trying to get Chanyeol wound up. During dance practice, Baekhyun would keep catching his eye through the mirror, smirking as he executed downright sinful body rolls. His eyes were dark with lust, hinting at what was to come, and it had Chanyeol struggling to stay focused through the whole practice. When they stopped for a water break, Baekhyun had brushed against him in what looked like a casual fashion, but sent pinpricks of excitement along Chanyeol’s body, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, telling him the things he wanted to do to Chanyeol later, when they were back at the dorms. 

I’m gonna hold you down and ride you so hard, make you beg for me.

By the time practice was over, Chanyeol was practically running to the van. Baekhyun crowded in next to him, one slender hand a little too high up on Chanyeol’s thigh for it to be innocent. His breath was hot against Chanyeol’s ear when he spoke, low enough that the other members wouldn’t hear.

“You look a little flustered,” he teased, and his hand inched higher. 

 

***

 

Chanyeol was already half hard when they made it to the dorms and Baekhyun was pulling him into their shared bedroom. They barely made it through the door before it slammed shut and Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol up against it. His mouth was hot and insistent against Chanyeol’s, their tongues brushing and exploring. They pulled apart and Chanyeol craned his neck forward to kiss along Baekhyun’s jawline and down to his neck. 

His hands were hurried as he slid them up under Baekhyun’s shirt to feel the hot skin, smooth against his palms. Arousal thrummed under Chanyeol’s skin, and he mouthed hotly at Baekhyun’s pulse, drawing a low moan from him. 

Baekhyun’s hand slid up into his hair and curled into a fist, pulling Chanyeol’s head back and walking him towards his bed. Chanyeol’s hands tugged at the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt, and Baekhyun leaned away just enough to allow the younger boy to pull it off, before reaching for Chanyeol’s to do the same. 

“You’re such a tease,” Chanyeol groaned against Baekhyun’s lips as they kissed again. Baekhyun just gave him a smug grin and shoved him back onto the bed. Before Chanyeol could catch his breath, Baekhyun climbed up over Chanyeol, straddling him, and slowly rolled his hips downward, his ass grinding against Chanyeol’s hardness. 

A breathy moan escaped him, and he reached up to get a hold of Baekhyun’s hips, but the his hands locked around Chanyeol's wrists and pushed them away, holding his arms down on the mattress on either side of his head. Chanyeol was strong enough to fight back, but he gave in, letting Baekhyun pin him. There was something so arousing about the way that Baekhyun dominated him. 

Baekhyun’s hand palmed at Chanyeol’s cock through his pants, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered closed and his teeth dug into his lower lip. 

“You’re already so hard for me, and I’ve barely even touched you,” Baekhyun breathed, his teeth skimming the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. His eyes were glinting with lust when he pulled back and reached for the waistband of Chanyeol’s sweatpants, toying with the fabric but not removing it. 

“Baek- just, come on,” Chanyeol was already short of breath. Baekhyun hummed, leaning down to mouth at the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Patience,” he murmured, dipping his fingers just under the elastic of the waistband to trail them along Chanyeol’s hipbone. His hips lifted into the touch, seeking more of the sensation. “None of that,” Baekhyun chided. One of his hands pressed to Chanyeol’s hip, forcing him back down. He climbed off of Chanyeol for long enough to slide his pants and underwear off and grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Chanyeol watched the way his jeans slid over the curve of his hips and down his full thighs, and felt his cock twitch.

“Can I?” Chanyeol was pleading with his eyes as Baekhyun seated himself back on Chanyeol’s lap and flicked open the cap of the lube, but he simply looked down at Chanyeol with a wicked gleam in his eyes and coated his own fingers. 

“Watch me, don’t touch,” Baekhyun ordered. Chanyeol swallowed hard and watched with rapt attention as Baekhyun reached back to let his fingers circle his entrance. He teased along the tight ring of muscles a few times before he slid one finger all the way in, slowly and steadily. He let his head fall back, smooth, slender neck exposed, and moaned at the sensation. Slowly pumping the finger in and out, Baekhyun stretched himself enough to add in another finger.

With two now, he stroked along his walls, letting breathless moans slide from his parted mouth as he pressed into his prostate. Baekhyun opened his eyes and locked them with Chanyeol’s as he pushed in a third finger. The other boy’s pupils dilated, and Baekhyun could hear the hitch of his breath. He spread his knees a little wider on either side of Chanyeol’s hips and thrusted his fingers in deep. He moaned loudly, putting on a show, and thrusted faster, spreading his fingers apart to stretch himself open for Chanyeol. Chanyeol whimpered underneath him, fists clenching in the sheets as he struggled to keep himself still. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch, run his hands along Baekhyun’s body and replace those fingers with his own.

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol’s lust blown eyes and pulled his fingers out, dragging against his walls slowly. 

“Baekhyun, I want you,” Chanyeol’s voice was whiny, desperate. He looked up pleadingly, biting down hard on his lower lip.

“I know,” Baekhyun smirked. “Be still.” He grabbed the bottle of lube and dripped the liquid into his palm, wrapping his fingers firmly around Chanyeol’s leaking cock and pumping. Chanyeol couldn’t help the involuntary buck of his hips, but forced himself to still when Baekhyun gave him a pointed look. Chanyeol hissed at the cold lube against his aching flesh, and his cock throbbed. He groaned as Baekhyun’s hand kept stroking him, fists gripping the sheets tightly. Baekhyun’s strokes were slow but the pressure was firm, and Chanyeol was already getting close by the time Baekhyun pulled away.

“Fuck, please,” Chanyeol begged, hips twitching up to chase after the friction. He needed to be inside Baekhyun, he wanted it so bad. 

“I’m going to ride you,” Chanyeol made a soft, pleading sound, his body arching. Baekhyun lifted up, positioning himself over Chanyeol’s cock, and held him steady with one hand at the base. Achingly slowly, he lowered himself down on Chanyeol’s thick cock, taking it all the way in until he was seated with his ass against Chanyeol’s thighs. When he was filled all the way, they both moaned loud enough that the other members could probably hear them. Chanyeol’s hard length filled him up perfectly, the slight pain of the stretch only adding to his pleasure. 

Baekhyun’s walls were slick and soft and hot, wrapped tightly around Chanyeol’s cock, and the sensation had him trembling. Baekhyun clenched teasingly around him and Chanyeol made a choked sound, his hands grabbing at the sheets. Baekhyun started slow, lifting himself off Chanyeol’s hard cock and sliding back down at an infuriating pace. Chanyeol’s hands made their way up to grip tightly at Baekhyun’s hips. He tried to pull him down faster, needing more more more. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Baekhyun scolded, wrestling Chanyeol’s hands back down to pin them against the bed. “I’ll choose the pace.” He slowed even more, until Chanyeol was squirming, back arched up and head tipped back. Baekhyun leaned down to kiss along his neck hotly, nipping and sucking until there was reddening mark left behind. 

Chanyeol groaned weakly. “Fuck, Baek-no more teasing,” he panted. Baekhyun gave him an appraising look, his eyes raking over Chanyeol’s flushed body in a way that made him feel even more wound up. Baekhyun stilled completely, ass flush against Chanyeol’s hips. 

“Beg,” he purred, eyes glinting. “I want to hear you beg for it.”

Chanyeol swallowed hard, turning has face away and trying to hide in the pillow, but Baekhyun’s clean hand clamped around his jaw and turned his head back. 

“Baekhyun,” he whined. “Come on,” his cheeks were hot, a humiliated flush spreading down his neck. Baekhyun waited patiently. Chanyeol took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes, Chanyeol. Look at me,” Baekhyun commanded. Chanyeol whimpered but did as he was told, meeting Baekhyun’s scorching gaze. The older boy clenched around his cock, feeling it throb inside him, and Chanyeol gasped.

“Please, Baek, please please, just move,” he rushed the words out, body tensing and pulse racing. Baekhyun smiled.

With that, he lifted up and dropped himself back down, rocking his hips faster as he bounced on Chanyeol’s cock. The drag of the heated flesh against his walls was perfect, and he sped up even more.

Chanyeol lifted his head, and Baekhyun met him halfway for a rushed kiss. Chanyeol parted Baekhyun’s lips and slid his tongue in with a soft, needy sound. Their mouths molded together and Baekhyun kept rolling his hips, the pace never faltering as they kissed. Both of their moans were muffled by the each other's mouths, sloppy and desperate. When Baekhyun pulled back to breathe, both of them were panting. 

He straightened up, searching for that perfect angle, where Chanyeol's cock would hit his prostate every time and- there. He moaned, his head falling back.

"Fuck, that's so good," he said breathlessly. He drank in the sight of Chanyeol beneath him, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted in pleasure. He was whimpering every time Baekhyun’s hips slammed down, engulfing his cock in heat. Sweat beaded at his hairline and his cheeks were flushed, lips bitten and red. Baekhyun moaned at the view and fucked himself down faster. Chanyeol let out a groan, hands fumbling to get a hold on Baekhyun’s sinful hips. The muscles in Baekhyun’s thighs were beginning to ache just the slightest bit, but he didn't let up. The hard length inside him felt impossibly good, filling him up and stretching him open.

Chanyeol bucked up desperately, trying to meet Baekhyun’s thrusts, but Baekhyun pressed a hand to his hips, holding him down.

"Be still," he ordered. Chanyeol whimpered brokenly, and Baekhyun stroked his hand along the clenched muscles of Chanyeol's abdomen, soothing him. 

"Baek, oh god, more, I'm- I'm close," he dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s waist and arched his back. 

"Hm, are you gonna come?" Baekhyun cooed. "Do you want to come for me, Chanyeol?"

"Fuck, I- please, please, I need to," he gasped out, trying to compose his thoughts enough to make a coherent response. He was losing himself in the sensations, letting his body take over. 

Baekhyun sped up even more, throwing his head back and fucking himself down on Chanyeol's thick length. Wrapping a hand around his own leaking cock, he pumped himself in time with every bounce. He moaned and rolled his hips, swiveling them to grind down hard each time Chanyeol's cock filled him. Chanyeol thrusted up, meeting him halfway, and this time, Baekhyun didn't stop him.

"Baekhyun, feels so g-good," Chanyeol managed to say through his clenched jaw.

"Yeah? You like that?" Baekhyun purred, but his voice was a shaking, tinged with desperation. 

"So tight," Chanyeol choked out, and his hands moved to cup Baekhyun’s perfect ass, pushing him down harder to meet every thrust.

"Fuck, I love your cock," Baekhyun groaned. He worked himself down hard and fast, pleasured noises falling from both of their lips. Chanyeol thrusted up from underneath him, pressing into his prostate every time. "That's it, so good."

"Ah, Baekhyun, 'm close," Chanyeol whimpered out. His eyebrows were drawn together, his bitten lips taking in shaky breaths.

"Come on, Chanyeol, come for me," Baekhyun panted. 

They moved together frantically, their pace hurried and desperate as they both chased their orgasms. Chanyeol came first, crying out Baekhyun’s name hoarsely and spilling inside him. The hot spurts of cum against his walls, combined with his hand still pumping his own cock, were enough to have Baekhyun following soon after, releasing across Chanyeol's stomach and chest with a groan.

He rode out his high, grinding slowly on Chanyeol's softening cock until he was whining from oversensitivity.

Baekhyun’s thighs were trembling as he lifted himself off and collapsed next to Chanyeol on the bed. The post-orgasm haze was settled over both of them for a few moments, and Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, pressing closer.

His eyes were a little glassy and unfocused, but he nuzzled at Baekhyun's temple, a soft noise of contentment muffled into his black hair. 

"You have cum all over you," Baekhyun pointed out, retreating for long enough to grab a handful of tissues. He cleaned the release off of Chanyeol’s stomach before cleaning up himself, pausing to toss the tissues in the trashcan. Chanyeol sighed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun to pull him into his chest. 

The other members had without a doubt heard them, but neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol could bring themselves to care. The others knew what they got up to, but most of the time they chose to ignore it. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were usually better at keeping quiet. Maybe he should get Chanyeol riled up like that more often. 

“Come on, let’s go shower,” Baekhyun said softly, twisting away and stretching his arms up over his head. Chanyeol just made a muffled noise of protest into the pillow. “Come on, up, we can go for another round in the shower.”

Chanyeol pulled his face out of the pillow and looked up at Baekhyun, who was already standing up. Chanyeol’s eyes roamed over his bare skin and he sat up, letting Baekhyun grab his hand and drag him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!! ^3^


End file.
